In recent years, the use of wireless communication systems to deliver or exchange data with users' mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, within indoor locations have become more prevalent. These wireless communication systems, in addition to delivering data to users' mobile devices, may also provide location determination services that enable the user to determine their location within the space and also enable a system monitoring the space to collect information about the movements of the user through the space. The wireless communication systems may use Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, or the like to communicate with the respective mobile device.
Asset tracking systems may track assets within an indoor location by using asset tags that are responsive to or emit signals, such as RFID or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) signals emitted by and received by antennas coupled to the asset tracking systems. Detectors of the asset tracking system may be located in places within the indoor locations, such as walls, ceilings or other locations where the asset tag is likely to come within communication range of the asset tracking system detector.
Light fixtures within indoor locations are ubiquitous and have become increasingly sophisticated. Lighting fixtures have been equipped with wireless (optical and/or RF) detectors as well as RF receivers and/or transceivers for a number of reasons, such as to control the light sources of the light fixture, provide access to a data communication network, utilize a location determination service for both mobile devices and asset tags, or the like.
The mobile device indoor location determination system and the asset tracking system monitor the location of different objects within the indoor location and present disparate information.